finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancer (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Dancer is a job in Final Fantasy XIV, introduced in the Shadowbringers expansion. It has no base class, starting at Level 60 and can be unlocked by completing the quest "Shall We Dance", offered by an Eager Lominsan in Limsa Lominsa's Lower Decks (X: 9.8, Y: 12.0). Profile Dancers are a ranged DPS class, wielded bladed chakrams that they toss at their opponents. A Dancer's power shines in their use of their various dances, greatly enhancing their speed and power when performed correctly in sequeential order. Starting at Level 60, Dancers can use Closed Position to share their various buffs with another party member that they can choose as their "Dance Partner" Story ''Stormblood'' ''Shadowbringers'' Equipment Dancers are a ranged DPS class and thus share the Aiming armor sets with those of Archers/Bards and Machinists. Their own exclusive relic gear uniquely differs on gender as the females gain a bustier of Thanavarian design with a red theme and four long tassels that flow around their hips. The males get a blue colored shirt for their chest piece with similar coattails. Job Gauge At Level 15, Dancers have access to the Dance ability. When in use, two icons will appear and flash in the order from left to right in which the user must input a sequential command of dance steps to successfully execute a Double Standard Finish. Using Technical Step learned at Level 70 expands this to four. At Level 30 upon learning Fan Dance, the gauge expands to include a fan for the Fourfold Fantasy trait. The Reverse Cascade and Bladeshower weaponskills have a 50% chance of filling the gauge and grant a Fourfold Feather for use in Fan Dance abilities. At Level 76, the gauge expands upon gaining the trait Esprit, adding a gauge over the Fan gauge. When party members land weaponskills and spells after executing Standard or Double Standard Finish, the gauge will fill up, allowing use of the Saber Dance ability. Abilities Step Actions Step actions are all Abilities with an instant cast and 1 second recast. Role Actions Traits PvP Actions Common Actions Common Actions have no cost Additional PvP Actions Players are restricted to equipping two Additional PvP Actions at once. These actions have no cost. Gallery FFXIV Viera Dancer.png|Artwork. FFXIV Aura Dancer.png|Artwork. FFXIV Dancer Render 1.png|Render. FFXIV Dancer Render 2.png|Render. FFXIV Dancer SS 01.png FFXIV Dancer Sprite.png|Dancer sprite. ;Actions FFXIV DNC Cascade.png|Cascade FFXIV DNC Standard Step.png|Standard Step FFXIV DNC Standard Finish.png|Standard Finish FFXIV DNC Emboite.png|Emboite FFXIV DNC Entrechat.png|Entrechat FFXIV DNC Jete.png|Jete FFXIV DNC Pirouette.png|Pirouette FFXIV Dancer SS 02.png|Reverse Cascade FFXIV DNC Fan Dance.png|Fan Dance FFXIV DNC Rising Windmill.png|Rising Windmill FFXIV DNC Bloodshower.png|Bloodshower FFXIV DNC Fan Dance II.png|Fan Dance II FFXIV DNC Curing Waltz.png|Curing Waltz FFXIV DNC Closed Position.png|Closed Position FFXIV DNC Fan Dance III.png|Fan Dance III FFXIV DNC Technical Step.png|Technical Step FFXIV DNC Technical Finish.png|Technical Finish FFXIV DNC Flourish.png|Flourish FFXIV DNC Saber Dance.png|Saber Dance External links *Reveal trailer es:Bailarín (Final Fantasy XIV) Category:Disciplines in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Dancers